LOTM: Decimation S6 P3/Transcript
(The next day after Shade's return, Miles and a few of the other Defenders are seen walking around outside of town) Miles: *sigh* Now THIS is a nice day! Uraraka: I'll say! Ian: I'm learning to take advantage of EVERY moment peace we get now. Izuku: We all are at this rate. Miles: Yeah. Scott: So, how do you guys think Yang and Shade are doing? Miles: Well, we did let them stay the night last night. Uraraka: Man she never left Shade's side the whole time. Its really sweet in a way. Scott: Yeah. She was a lot more broken up about Shade then we thought. Izuku: But he's back now and all's good now. Miles: Yeah, sure i- (Miles then stops before he notices the hairs on his arm start standing up) Ian: What's wrong Miles? Miles: My Spidey Sense. It's going off the charts. Uraraka: Why?? Izuku: Guys...? (The group then turns and looks as Izuku points up to a portal opening up above the city) Miles:....What the hell...? Ian: That is not good! Izuku: We....We gotta tell the others now! Miles: Right on it! (Miles then pulls out his Portal Emitter and sends a signal to the other Defenders who are all seen at home. Alex then checks the signal) Alex: Hm? Kyle: What's going on Alex? Alex: ......We gotta go everyone. Erin: Huh?? Alex: Something's happening in the city! Ruby: What is it?? Alex: I don't know! Just get ready everyone! Emily: On it! Rose: Right away! Alex: And someone go wake Yang up! Ruby: I'm on it! (Yang is seen asleep in her bed. Shade is currently bonded to her, also asleep) Ruby: *Opens the door* Yang! Yang: AH!! What is it?? Ruby: You two gotta get up! We're going out to fight! Yang: Fight? Ruby: Yeah! Now get ready and hurry up! Yang: Okay! (Yang gets up as Ruby leaves the room. It then cuts to Peter Parker swinging through his version of New York before his Emitter goes off as well) Peter: Huh? (Peter checks to find the same signal) Peter: Oh crap! I'm needed by those heroes. (Peter lands on a nearby roof and activates the portal before he enters it. It then cuts to The Defenders and their allies arriving at New York later on as they look up at the portal) Alex: Holy crap... Miles: Yeah, no kidding! Rottytops: What is that??? Erin: Trouble. BIG trouble. (The heroes look at the portal before they're all joined by Peter) Peter: Hey guys. Alex: Peter! Glad to see ya buddy! Peter: Same. So what's up? *Looks up* Oh... That's what's up. Ian: Yeah. Alex: So, what's the situation on this thing? Izuku: We don't know. Miles's Spidey Sense just went off and when we looked, we found this! Miles: Nothing's come out of it yet. Erin: *Looking at her phone* Well, I just got a text from Mom and Dad. They'll be here with Stark and Mr. Strange soon. Alex: Well then. With them here, we should be able to handle this no problem. Ian: Let's just wait for a bit then. Alex: Right. (The heroes then go and wait for the others to arrive. It then cuts to later on as the police and SWAT are seen forming barriers around the roads. It then shows The Defenders as Seris and the others arrive) Alex: Dad! Seris: What's the situation Alex? Alex: Kind of obvious ain't it? Erin: Giant portal with something dangerous probably on the other side. Ashley: We can see that. Tony: Yeah. That doesn't look good. Stephen: There's a dark power emanating from that vortex. Ashley: Yeah. I'm sensing it too. Seris: Well, it doesn't seem like it's- (The portal then sends out a shockwave before it fires down a beam of energy down onto the ground) Alex: Whoa! Kyle: Not good! (The beam continues before it stops, revealing a figure kneeling down on the ground) Ian: The hell...? Jack: Who is that?? (The man then begins to stand and look up at the heroes, revealing himself as Alkorin) Seris: Alkorin.... Alkorin: *Looks around* Well well… What a humble little city... *Sees the Defenders* And my enemies have come to greet me. *Sees Seris* Including my killer... Seris:..... Peter: So, that's the God we're fighting right? Miles: Yep. Jack: Sure is. (Alkorin is then joined as his Enforcers then beam down to his side) Alkorin: Did I hear that correctly? You're gonna try and fight me? Leo: You'd be making a mistake if you do. Noob Saibot: The master himself has far more power than all of you combined, even without us being here! Starkiller: But if you're all willing to fight, I'm more then happy to add a few more deaths to my kill count. Alex: Don't bet on it. Erin: He might have some stones, but together, we are still match for you guys. C. Peter: Prove it. Alex: We will. (Alex turns to the other heroes) Alex: Yang, Rottytops, I need you to go get your friends for this fight. Yang: you got it! Rottytops: No prob! Alex: Hey Jess, can you go get Raiden and the others for me? Jessica: Yeah I'll get it done. Alex: Good. And remember, we need everyone. Yang: Right! (The three then open portals before they all head through) Alkorin: Sending your friends away huh? You're only making yourselves more vulnerable. Alex: Oh don't worry. They'll be back soon. C. Peter: And by then... It will be too late... (The two groups begin a start down. After a few moments, They attack, with only Seris and Alkorin remaining where they are) Alkorin: Seris Lorthare.... Seris: Much as I hope I wouldn't, there was always a feeling deep in my gut that I'd see you again Alkorin.. Alkorin: You shouldn't be surprised. You ended my once glorious reign over the shadow realm. Seris: Nothing glorious about it. What you did to the Shadows, to Andrak and Bwynraya. It was a blessing to all you died. Alkorin: Call it a mere bump in the long road ahead. You and that fool David Johnson should've known that neither of you could have the strength to kill the God of Darkness. Seris: Heh. Not from what I saw. David was kicking your ass after he got that strange power up. Alkorin: Did he ever figure out what that was? Seris: Afraid not. Then again, he never needed it again I guess. Alkorin: Too bad. He'll need that power now more then ever. For once I'm done here, I'll go and see him. I'll kill his friends, his lovers, and then him. Seris: Not gonna happen. (Seris activates the Ice Dragon Armor) Seris: This time Alkroin, I don't need David's help to beat you. Alkorin: Hm. (Alkorin's chest glows with colors according to each Stone he has) Alkorin: We'll see how long you'll last then. (Seris and Alkorin glare at each other. Then charge. When they collied, Alkorin activates the Space Stone, teleport the two of them away. Meanwhile with the battle...) Erin: Scott, over here! Scott: Leo! (Erin and Scott confront Leo) Leo: Ah. My little shit brother. And my property. Erin: I am NOT your property! Jack: Yeah! Leo: Maybe not now, but when I end your lives I will take her back! (Leo summons Specter) Leo: Deal with the shadow and my brother. I can handle Erin by myself. Specter: Gladly. (Specter charges as Jirosoyu tries to block his blows. Jack tries to support Scott, leaving Erin and Leo alone) Leo: Hello Erin. Erin:.... Leo: I must say I'm VERY upset you removed your brand. But don't worry. I'll give you new one soon enough. Erin: You will do nothing. You're not taking me Leo. Leo: Oh but I will. Once your friends and your family are out of the way, you'll be all mine. Erin: You do know Alkorin wants to kill me right? Leo: Oh I think I can convince my master to spare you. After all, there are fates worse then death as they say. Erin:..... Leo: Well, best not leave it waiting. (Erin growls and summons of pair of ice swords. She's about to charge when Leo pulls out a knife) Erin: !! Leo: Is something wrong my dear? (Erin stands frozen in fear as she looks at the knife) Leo: Aww what is it? Does this knife remind you of something? Does it remind you of how you're going to feel nothing but endless torment once I take you home with me? Erin: *Shakes and breaths thought her teeth* … Leo: *Chuckles* I knew this would be easy. Now... *Walks toward Erin* Let's see how much pain you can endure, before you finally submit to me... (Erin remains frozen in fear. Meanwhile Starkiller is seen trying to get Izuku and Bakugo) Starkiller: Step aside. You two are nothing but a waste of my time. Izuku: Don't think we don't know what you're planning! Starkiller: Planning? I'm not planning anything. It's just so happens that there's a few heroes that need killed! Bakugo: Not before I KILL YOU!!! DIIIE!!! (Bakugo fires a barrage of explosives) Starkiller: Stop this. (Starkiller uses the force and stops Bakugo in his tracks) Bakugo: Gnn, DAMMIT!! Let me go! Starkiller: You will kill your friend. Bakugo: I.... I... I will... Kill Deku… Izuku: What?! Kaachan what- Bakugo: *Turns to Izuku* DIE DEKU!!! Izuku: OH CRAP!! (Scene switches over to Quan Chi having summoned a group of skeletons) Charlie: Man I had enough with fighting skeletons! Pearl: Same here! Quan Chi: Kill these freaks. (The skeletons charge toward Charlie and Pearl) Charlie: Here they come! (The skeletons attack but Foxtrot appears and beats them easy while he wears his knight helmet) Zulu: *Arrives* Whoa! Foxtrot look at you stepping up! Foxtrot: Of course! I'm a knight after all! Pearl: That's our brother! Quan Chi: *Annoyed hmph* Knight or no, you'll all fall in the end. (Quan Chi prepares to fight. Meanwhile in an unknown dimension, Alkorin is seen clashing blows with Seris) Seris: EAT THIS!!! *Throws giant Ice Shard* Alkorin: Child's play! (Alkorin uses the Power Stone and fires a beam of energy that easily shatters the shard) Alkorin: It was like shattering glass! You're getting sloppy with your age Lorthare! Seris: Wrong! I've gone wiser!! (Seris creates a massive blizzard where THOUSANDS of Ice shards appear) Seris: TRY THIS!!! *Thrusts them at him* Alkorin: No. *Reality stone glows* How about you? (Suddenly Alkorin makes him and Seris switch places) Seris: Huh?!! (Seris is then struck by the shards, knocking him away) Seris: GNN!! Alkorin: Easy. (Seris growls in anger as his armor lights up. He charges at Alkorin. He lands a blow to the face, a knee in the gut, resulting in Alkorin punching him back, Seris fires an ice blast, which Alkorin opens a portal with the space stone to send away) Alkorin: You might as well give up. You fight with the strength of one God while I fight with the strength of many! Seris: Oh this is FAR from over!! Alkorin: Then prepare to die my old enemy.. (Seris and Alkorin charge again. Meanwhile, Specter is still fighting Jack and Scott still) Spectre: DIE!! Scott: Soyu, protect me! (Jirosoyu blocks the punch from Specter as he's pushed back) Jirosoyu: Well! He's a lot tough then I thought! Jack: Damn it! Get out of the way you damn spirit! (Jack fires lighting at Specter who blocks it) Spectre: Fools. I am the ultimate spirit. My master's pain, will be yours. Scott: It's no use! We don't have the power to hurt him! Jack: Seriously?! Specter: Now you both will suffer! *Charges at the two* (Back with Erin and Leo...) Erin: GAH!! (Erin is seen being pushed onto the ground) Leo: Stay down. (Erin tries to get back up) Leo: Did you not hear me? STAY DOWN! (Leo stomps on Erin's stomach) Erin: AHH!! Leo: You really need to learn to listen. You could avoid ALL the pain if you just behave yourself like a good girl. Erin: Fuck....you! Leo: Hm? Sorry, do you mind repeating that? (Leo stomps on Erin's stomach again) Erin: NN!! Leo: Well. Maybe I think we need a repeat from before. (Leo grabs Erin's hair, lifts her up and then wraps his arm around her neck) Erin: LET GO!! Leo: *Holds up the knife* Erin: !! Leo: Now... Where shall put your new brand? Erin:....!! Leo: Hmmm, maybe right here on your neck would be nice. Erin: Don't you even think about it! Leo: Well, it's not like your brother's gonna save you again. Erin: I-I don't need Alex to save me!! Leo: *Laughs* Oh that is a laugh. You seriously think you can fight back. But all I have to do is this. *Holds up the knife* Erin: !! Leo: Its so nice to see you so scared Erin. It also proves my point. You're weak. I don't even need my spirit to dominate you. Erin:.... Leo: Now let's get started. Erin: *thinking* Dammit, where are our allies when we need them?! (As Leo's knife is about to touch Erin, he is suddenly grabs by an elephant trunk and lifted up) Leo: AH WHAT?!?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!?? (The elephant throws Leo away from Erin and then turns back into Shantae) Shantae: HANDS OFF HER YOU CREEP!! Erin: Shantae! Shantae: Hey Erin! Leo: NO!! Erin: Thanks for the help! Shantae: Glad to be here! And while his spirit is distracted, we can take him down! (Leo growls annoyed. Meanwhile Izuku is still seen dodging Bakugo's attacks) Starkiller: Yes! YES! KILL HIM!! (Bakugo is about to land a blow on Izuku when Yang come out of no where and punches Bakugo away) Izuku: Whoa! Starkiller: WHAT?!!? Yang: Sup? Izuku: Wow! Good timing Yang! Yang: Thanks. Hope you guys don't mind if I bring some friends. (Blake and Weiss both join Yang) Starkiller: Bring whoever you want! You'll all die like Shade!! (Starkiller charges at Yang, he swings his blade, only for them to be blocked by bladed Tendrils that are coming out of Yang) Starkiller: W-WHAT?!?!? WHAT IS THIS!?!??! (Starkiller tries to attack again before his attack is blocked by tendrils again) Starkiller: The hell?!! WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS?!?! (Yang smirks as suddenly Shade's head pops out of Yang's shoulder) Shade: Sup asshole? (Starkiller is shocked by this, which gives Yang the chance to punch him in the face and knock him back) Izuku: Yeah! Yang: No way you can beat us now. Starkiller: That's....That's impossible! I KILLED HIM!! Shade: *Removes himself from Yang* So you thought. Blake: Guess you're not as good as you thought Starkiller. Starkiller: No! This isn't gonna go the way you want! With or without Shade, I'll still kill you all! (Starkiller then ignites his lightsabers) Starkiller: Starting with you and Shade, you dirty bitch! Shade: Try us. (Starkiller then charges toward the group ready to finish his fight for good) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts